


universal truth

by lorena_estrella



Series: Lore's Shyan Week 2020 [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shane's POV, Shyan Week 2020, shyanwritingevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorena_estrella/pseuds/lorena_estrella
Summary: Shane has no idea how he got so lucky but he isn't complainig either. For the next thousand years, all he wants is to love Ryan
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Lore's Shyan Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676458
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88
Collections: Shyan Week 2020





	universal truth

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write on Shane's POV now! Let me know what you guys think :)
> 
> Written for day 3 of the shyan week 2020. Prompt: togetherness.

Never in a thousand years he thought he would have this.

Ryan, looking up at the ceiling of his room, counting the imaginary stars he sees there, telling him stories about them and the meaning of each as if he could see the sky and show Shane what it is like to see through his eyes.

He’s a dreamer and a true believer. He paints the world as he wants and is sure of himself as he is sure of the world. His faith knows no limits, it overwhelms Shane sometimes because he can’t believe he got so lucky yet so blind to the world Ryan sees and he can’t even comprehend.

Still, Ryan loves him.

He reaches to his side of the bed and kisses him goodnight, smiles before Shane turns off the light and ever so slowly moves until he is laying his normal head over Shane’s large and almost bony chest.

A thousand times he’s told Ryan he will never understand why someone like him, someone like the perfect man that Ryan is, would ever want someone like Shane. It always wins him a certain look, the one that assures him he’s getting a lecture from the president of the I Love Shane Alexander Madej club himself.

There’s no real complaint, there really isn’t.

Shane rejoices in this, in the way Ryan fits happily in his chest and his arms, and they sleep together.

Maybe tomorrow he will see and understand, and maybe he will never do.

But for the next thousand years, all he is sure of is that he loves Ryan as the man loves him.

Shane has faith in that.


End file.
